


Casual

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: And now they get to see THIS mistake, Gosh if you only read my tags for things you must think im writing some fucked up shit, So it turns out I forgot my friend was subcribed to my ao3, So they got to see that mistake, There's a reference to bein underage but, anyway enjoy i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Ryuji is not good at being casual about basically anything. Akira learns this the way he learns everything: the hard way.





	

"Hey Ryuji? You in here?"  
  
Akira enters the room, only to see Ryuji slamming a laptop closed. He waits and watches his friend cycle through several obviously staged "casual" movements for a few minutes, before deciding to end his suffering.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
Ryuji, hands awkwardly behind his head in some faux-innocent pose, tenses.  
  
"Uh. Nothing. Just chillin, man."  
  
He slowly brings down one arm to give him a brotherly punch in the shoulder. Right. Just chilling.  
  
"Could I borrow your laptop? Since you clearly aren't using it."  
  
Ryuji fumbles, verbally and physically.  
  
"NO. UH- I mean yeah but you probably don't want to, maybe you shouldn't..."  
  
God, what is he hiding?  
  
"Ryuji, I just said I wanted to use your laptop. What is it this time? Are you watching My Neighbor Totoro again?  
  
Akira isn't sure why it's such a big deal, but ever since Ann teased Ryuji about watching it he's been oddly cagey about his movie viewing habits.  
  
"No. No I am not. You are free to use. This laptop. Excuse me I am needed.... elsewhere."  
  
He leaves. Akira sits down, opens the computer to...a google search of "human years to cat years". What the fuck. None of the pages have been clicked yet. He reads through the first link. It's literally just. A site explaining how old a cat would be in human years. Why was Ryuji trying to hide this?  
  
He didn't really need to use the laptop so he goes downstairs to tell Ryuji he's free to continue doing...whatever the fuck he was doing. Akira stops suddenly, on the bottom step. How old is Morgana? Who else would Ryuji be looking up? Why would he pretend to not be looking it up? Why did Ryuji even- OH.  
  
He goes into the kitchen, where Ryuji is posed with a cup of orange juice. As soon as he notices Akira enter, he lifts it up to start drinking. Casually.  
  
"Ryuji, I'm pretty sure Morgana is more than a year old."  
  
Ryuji pulls the cup away, nods.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Wh-why are you telling me this?"  
  
They both pretend to ignore the stutter.  
  
"Well, I'm just reminding you, letting you know maybe you should wait a decade or so to catch up."  
  
Ryuji pales, takes another calculatedly casual sip.  
  
"Morgana's a housecat, not a cougar, Ryuji."  
  
He spits out the orange juice. Akira casually hands him the paper towel roll.  
  
"Laptop's all yours, I'll see you later."  
  
Ryuji chokes out a "See ya" as Akira rushes out the door. He has never and will never regret his fantastic sleuthing skills more than he does right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey did y'all know that after two years a cat is apparently basically 25 human years old???


End file.
